Read'em and Weep
by Sherry-Doll
Summary: There was something nagging him, something he just couldn't let go of...And that was possibly the smirk on her face when she told him no one had seen him doing the can-can in a pink bunny suit. Sequel to Smile, LaviLena. AU


He had to know.

He just _had_ to know.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?" She stretched languidly, snuggling closer to him and flipping the page of her book over.

"Did…anyone get a picture of me dancing in that pink bunny suit?"

Lenalee drew her legs up absent-mindedly. "What, you mean last night, when you were drunk and singing the can-can?"

Lavi winced and dropped his head to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent while steeling himself for the inevitable answer. "Yeah."

She looked up from her book thoughtfully, leaning her head against his and shivering as his breath tickled her skin. "Um. I don't think so. Everyone was too busy laughing at you and Krory in that frilly maid outfit Fou-san lent him to bother."

He sighed in relief, but stiffened again when he remembered one of her habits. "Lenalee…you carry around a camera. Everywhere. So what if someone pinched it and took a photo?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes exasperatedly, even though he couldn't see. "Yeah, someone would steal my camera _just_ to take a picture of you as a fluffy pink bunny rabbit. Sure."

He whipped his head up, eyeing her pleadingly. "Come _on_, Lee-Lee!" he moaned, tugging on her arm childishly. "You know Allen would! Or Yuu-chan!"

"_Lee-Lee_? Did you just call me what I thought you did?"

"Yes, I think it's a very nice nickname for you."

"…Don't call me that."

"Why not?" Lavi blinked at her impishly.

"Because it's weird!" Her voice came out annoyed; his hand reached out and tugged on a strand of her dark, silken hair. "But it's cute! It suits you!" he insisted.

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"It _doesn't!_

"It _does!_"

Both had moved to the opposite sides of the bed, crouching and glaring at each other in aggravation. They stared. Then:

"Are you _sure_ no one took a photo of me?" His tone was doubtful, disbelieving; she sighed a "Yes, I'm _sure_, Lavi," and crawled up to him, retrieving her now ruffled-looking book and flipping to where she had last left off.

Or at least, she tried to, but couldn't for her life remember when exactly she had put the book down to deal with Lavi. Was it when Dumbledore told Harry about Riddle's past, or was it when Katie Bell went mad and tried to eat a doorknob? No, she was past that already. And what doorknob? She sighed again, this time at both her hopeless memory and her vindictive imagination.

"Page 245," informed Lavi, peering over her shoulder. Lenalee nodded her thanks, a brief smile touching her lips as she mentally hi-fived herself for choosing a boyfriend with photographic memory. At least she had done _something_ right.

"But _Lee-Lee_," he complained, enveloping her in a gentle, warm hug and rocking her back against his chest. "Are you sure no one stole your camera?"

She twisted her head back to give him an exasperated glare; he returned it with an imploring look that made her flush slightly. "_Yes!_ I know it, because the camera never left my hand!"

His face fell; he looked almost crestfallen. "Oh. No one else took any pictures with it?"

She shook her head patiently. "No."

He tilted his head, bringing his face closer so that their noses were almost touching and she flushed further at the proximity. "No one asked to borrow it?"

"No," she breathed, unable to tear her gaze from his smouldering, green eye.

He pouted slightly. "Hn, that's no fun."

"I thought you didn't want any record of that uh, _event_ taking place."

"No, I don't. You're _absolutely sure_?"

A spark of annoyance flared in her. "_Yes_. I've already told you that a hundred times," she snapped.

A small but dazzling grin flitted across his face, sending a wave of dizziness coursing through her. "Good," he whispered, and that was the last thing she registered before his lips were on hers and they were tumbling back onto the covers, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ lying discarded in a heap beside them.

~.~

"Mm, I'm happy." Lavi's lopsided grin made her laugh as she nuzzled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing. "So am I, bunny rabbit," she teased.

"I'm just glad no one was sober enough to snap a picture," he said, expelling a large breath and turning his attention to playing with the strands of her hair that framed her face softly.

"Yep; I was the only one who bothered to – and I even took a look at some of them after you went to bed last night. They were quite interesting; I didn't even _know_ you and Krory swapped clothes at one point..." she mused with a devious grin, feeling just a slight twinge of guilt as she felt him stiffen. _Oh well_, she smirked. _That's what he gets for calling me Lee-Lee._ "Say Lavi, have you seen my Facebook page…?"

There was a silence.

"Lena_lee!_"

He wailed at her, his voice growing louder as he sat up, horror frozen on his face as her words fully sank into his mind. "I _swear_ I'll get you back for this!" He lunged for the laptop sitting on the table beside their bed and crouched over it, a steady stream of muttered curses issuing from his mouth.

Lenalee was laughing so hard she nearly fell off the bed.

_There's going to be hell to pay_, she thought somewhat smugly as she caught her breath and slumped back against her pillow, reaching for the now extremely rumpled book and resuming her page. _At least I get to read in peace._

Oh, how wrong she was.

----

**I couldn't resist. The next one will be Lavi making his revenge...But don't get your hopes up! I am notiorious for getting people's hopes up and crushing them while laughing mercilessly.**

**...Please don't hate me.**

**Love it? Hate it? ---- Review.  
**


End file.
